The Early Settlers
The early settlers were a group of cats consisting of the group led by Shaded Moss that split off from the Tribe of Rushing Water and those that joined them after they settled in the forest territories. Through the time span of the Dawn of the Clans arc, the group split several times and fought among itself, which led to the formation of the five Clans led by: Skystar of SkyClan, Shadowstar of ShadowClan, Windstar of WindClan, Riverstar of RiverClan, and Thunderstar of ThunderClan. Description : The early settlers originate from the mountains, which at the time were overcrowded and many cats were starving. A large group of cats choose to follow Shaded Moss, who was appointed leader of the group, out of the mountains after the Teller of the Pointed Stones receives a sign they should follow a trail set by the rising of the sun. Gray Wing, Clear Sky, and Tall Shadow are among these cats. Shaded Moss leads the cats out of the mountains, albeit with several casualties, but before they reach the forest territories, he is killed on a Thunderpath, and Tall Shadow takes charge after his death. The cats make it to the forest territories and settle in the moor. A half moon after their arrival, they split into two camps with one led by Clear Sky in the forest, and the other remaining in the moor under Tall Shadow and Gray Wing, and later Tall Shadow and Thunder. Some time later, a tom named River Ripple forms a group by the river, and Wind Runner splits from Tall Shadow's group but remains on the moor. Tall Shadow eventually moves to the marshland and Thunder sets up a camp elsewhere in the forest, and the cats pick which of the five camps they'd prefer to live in - true to the prophecy of the blazing star. On his deathbed, Gray Wing comes up with the idea of naming the five camps "Clans" and names them each with his kits, and idea which is quickly adopted by the newly formed Clans. Clear Sky's camp : The forest cats' camp, led by Clear Sky, is known for being extremely defensive against any visitors, chasing off any cats who cross their territory. It ranks members of the camp according to their worth, place, and reputation with Clear Sky, instead of family ties and personal relationships. After the First Battle, Clear Sky learns from this mistake and gains a much softer and caring leadership style, though it is not smooth enough to keep Thunder in his group. When Gray Wing decides to name the groups Clans, he names Clear Sky's group SkyClan. After Clear Sky receives nine lives, he takes the name of Skystar. Tall Shadow's camp : The moor cats' camp, led by Tall Shadow, Gray Wing, and Wind Runner, is in the same place as the future WindClan's camp. The moor cats' camp has less cats than the forest cats', but has more kits than the forest cats', and eventually has more known cats than the forest cats'. Later, some of the moor cats leave to the pine forest where future ShadowClan resided. When Gray Wing decides to name the groups Clans, White Tail names Tall Shadow's group ShadowClan. After Tall Shadow receives her nine lives, she takes the name of Shadowstar. = Wind Runner's camp : Wind Runner leaves Tall Shadow's camp after her kits' death and sets up camp near the Fourtrees. When Gray Wing decides to name the groups Clans, he names Wind Runner's group WindClan. After Wind Runner receives her nine lives, she takes the name of Windstar. River Ripple's camp : A group of cats led by River Ripple live where future RiverClan resided. When Gray Wing decides to name the groups Clans, Black Ear names River Ripple's Clan RiverClan. After River Ripple receives his nine lives, he takes the name of Riverstar. Thunder's camp : Thunder joins Clear Sky's camp but rebels from his father, bringing Leaf, Lightning Tail, Cloud Spots, Pink Eyes, and Owl Eyes. Milkweed and her kits later meet up with them and join them. Thunder then takes them to where future ThunderClan resides. When Gray Wing decides to name the group Clans, Silver Stripe names Thunder's group ThunderClan. After Thunder receives his nine lives, he takes the name of Thunderstar. Territory : Coming Soon Clear Sky's camp :Clear Sky's camp is located in the forest, where the future SkyClan camp lies. It is a sheltered hollow in the middle of the forest surrounded by deep banks of fern and bramble. To exit and enter the camp, cats must go through a bramble opening. There is a steep bank edging one side of the clearing with the tangled roots of an oak on the opposite side. A smooth rock juts out of one side of the clearing. An elder bush, a holly bush, ferns and a low-spreading yew serve as dens in the camp. Clear Sky's nest is in a hollow on the slope, but he tends to sit in the branches of the oak. The cats make their nests out of twigs lined with moss. A shallow pool in the center is where the cats drink from. There are two prey heaps; one at the roots of the oak, and the other on an edge of the clearing. Half-eaten carcasses sat below a hawthorne bush, when Thunder realizes that Clear Sky is wasting prey. Thunder's camp : Thunder's camp is located at the bottom of a sandy gully, where the future ThunderClan camp lies. It is surrounded by gorse, a gorse tunnel leading to the camp. A large smooth boulder lies on a wide grass circled clearing. A fallen tree crowded by bracken is situated on the edge of the clearing. Pink Eyes's nest is under the branches of the tree. Lightning Tail's den is in some ferns crowding a tree stump on the edge of the clearing. Cloud Spots's den is in a fern tunnel that leads to a small clearing in the bracken next to the boulder. Milkweed and the kits have a den in a bramble bush at the corner of the camp with Leaf. A hazel bush on the edge of the clearing next to the fallen tree, is a place where the whole group comes to share warmth on cold nights. Thistle and Clover will move into a nest of their own in the hazel in a few more moons. Thunder and Violet Dawn's nest is in a small cave in the boulder. Tall Shadow's camp : Tall Shadow's camp is located in the pine forest, where the future ShadowClan reside. It lies in the heart of the forest, and is surrounded by thick brambles. The entrance is through a bramble tunnel. They make their dens by hollowing out a den under a bramble bush, and weave stems into the bush to strengthen it. Their nests are made of twigs lined with moss. The cats store their prey by the bramble wall. Pebble Heart stores his herbs in a bramble den at the far end of the camp. Tall Shadow has a den at the head of the camp. Wind Runner's camp : Wind Runner's camp is located on the moor, and located where the future WindClan camp lies. It is surrounded by thick gorse, and a narrow tunnel leads into the camp. A tall boulder lies at the head of the camp. The cats make their dens by weaving heather stems into the gorse. They store their prey under the boulder. Gray Wing's den is in a gorse bush near the entrance of the camp. Reed Tail keeps his herbs in a large gorse den. Wind Runner's and Gorse Fur's den is in a gorse bush behind the boulder. Moth Flight's den is right next to Wind Runner's in the gorse. Dust Muzzle and later Aldertail's den is under a gorse bush next to Reed Tail's and Swift Minnow's. The other's dens lie in the gorse on the edges of the camp. River Ripple's camp : River Ripple's camp lies on a well drained island on the river, where the future RiverClan reside. Reeds surround the camp, and all the dens are made of reeds. The island is situated in a basin in the river. To get there one must swim through a small canal. The reeds open up onto where the clearing dips into the river. River Ripple's den is at the head of the camp. Dappled Pelt's den is in the uprooted tree on the side of the camp.They dug out under the roots to make the den. The other's dens lie on the edges of the camp. Dawn Mist and Moss Tail's den is right next to River Ripple's, and is the strongest den in the camp. History In the Super Editions Moth Flight's Vision : : Coming Soon In the Dawn of the Clans arc The Sun Trail : Stoneteller receives a vision that prophesies that a group of cats, the early settlers, would travel to the place where the sun rises and live without hunger in their new home. She speaks to the Tribe, describing her vision and appointing Shaded Moss as the leader of the group. Shaded Moss accepts the position and several cats agree to go with him. He tells them no cat had to decide until the full moon. Later, a vote is held on whether the cats who wanted to leave should be able to leave. The vote is tallied and it is decided that if a cat would like to journey to the new land, they can. The next morning, the early settlers say their goodbyes and leave the cave. : They reach their new homes, and although they live together on the moor for a while, Clear Sky eventually leaves to live in the woods, taking a few cats with him. Thunder Rising : Coming Soon The First Battle : Coming Soon The Blazing Star : Coming Soon A Forest Divided : Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow travel from the Mountains in order to see Gray Wing, Clear Sky, Jagged Peak, and Moon Shadow. When they arrive, they find out that Moon Shadow is dead and Jagged Peak is crippled. Quiet Rain is horrified at how many deaths have occurred during their time in the forest, and states that they never should've come. River Ripple assures her that prey is rich here and greenleaf is warm. When Quiet Rain dies, the early settlers bury her near the four trees so she can be united with her tribemates in death. Path of Stars : Slash demands prey from the early settlers, yet they refuse. Slash sets out to make them pay, and kidnaps Black Ear from Wind Runner's camp. Together, all cats from each of the camps rescue Black Ear, and Slash does not threaten them afterwards. : When Gray Wing lies on his deathbed, he realizes that the name "groups" for the early settlers does not reflect the kinship he feels with his campmates. He comes up with the idea of calling them Clans, and together, he and his children name each of the Clans - WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan. This marks the end of the early settlers, as they are now Clanmates. History of Ranks Leaders See Also * List of early settlers ** List of cats who have stayed with Tall Shadow ** List of cats who have stayed with Wind Runner ** List of cats who have stayed with Thunder ** List of cats who have stayed with River Ripple ** List of cats who have stayed with Clear Sky * The Clans * The forest territories Category:Clans and groups